Luna
Statics Luna is an element next to moonlight 'and it has its own tire called "Fast elements" or "Quick elements" like rare elements,but with godly speed and low damage.They cost about 400/450 diamonds.'Luna,Sol and Terra 'means Moon,Sun and Earth.It deals massive damage if the spells are aimed perfectly before casting and casting spells at the right moment,but its damage is quite low or medium (Below - Avrage). Its colour palette consists the shades of dark blue,cyan,pure and corrupted black and dark Teal.However,its moves are hardly seen,since the moonlight is hardly seen. The Player can chose buying basic fusion elements,or buying a Quick/Fast element like this.It costs '''450 '''diamonds. Spells Descending Moonstone (Projectile spell) '"The User creates rocks made out of moonstone above their head and quickly make it descend in the direction of the mouse cursor." * The User creates 6 rocks of moonstone above their head and quickly made them descend in the direction of the mouse cursor instantly,dealing below-avrage (75) damage each rock.The rock will also create a medium-sized area of astral energy that will suck and damage the players over time,but will also last for 3 seconds. * The rocks also stun the player from escaping the area of moonstone. Lunar Rain (Projectile spell) "Users' mouse cursor controls Lunar Drops that rain from above dealing medium damage." * The user starts rapidly throwning drops of lunar rain at the location of the cursor. * If most or all hits are done to the enemy, then it can result to up to 450 damage, depending on your power and the opponent's defense. * It has a limited range and is better for close range fights. Moon Dance (Healing spell) "The User jumps in mid air and heals with moon's light." * This is a healing move of which the user summons a beam of pale green from them, that ↵gradually replenishes health.Luna's symbol will appear around the ↵user as they summon this move. This move will create a small beam that ↵is large enough to cover the user. This beam doesn't protect the user. ↵While the beam is created, the user is stuck in position. Astral Teleportation (Traveling spell) "User can teleport to a specific location and damaging a nearby ↵player. Hitting a player results in the ability to teleport again." * The user casts light to teleport to a specific location and ↵deals around 150 damage if another player is in that location of ↵destination. If the user hits someone in the location where they ↵teleported, they can teleport again, choosing whether to attack the ↵opponent again or (This spell needs to be changed) Moonlight Crystalaby (Ultimate) "The User creates a portal of moonlight and then places it in the direction of the mouse cursor.When the portal is placed to the ground,a large shockwave will apear,dealing massive damage." * The User creates a portal of moonlight and then places it in the direction of the mouse cursor.When the portal is placed to the ground,a large shockwave will apear,dealing massive damage. * The Shockwave is big as Magamus Rage. (Explosion Ultimate)